Los  últimos días a tu lado
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Diario de Antoni en sus últimos días junto a Lovino


_**Día 1**_: Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aunque soy conocido como la nación de España. Llevo dos meses saliendo con Romanía, están lindo, aunque algo tsundere Madrid co parece muy contenta con nuestro noviazgo. Espero que se le pase pronto.

_**Día 2:**_ Lovino y yo hemos comprado un piso, Madrid ha dicho que no le soporta, y han vuelto ha discutir. No es un pido muy grande, pero de momento bastara. He tenido que pintar yo solo el dormitorio, Lovino no me ha querido ayudar, se ha quedado dormido viendo la tele.

_**Día3**__:_ Hoy ha sido Cataluña y Aragón quienes han discutido con Lovino, no entiendo que les pasa. Invite a Madrid a comer, me preguntó si iba a estar Lovino, cuando le dije que si me colgó. No volví a saber nadad de ella en todo el día.

_**Día 4**_**:** Hoy había reunión de naciones, me he sentado con Rusia, es muy majo conmigo me agradad su sonrisa, no ha dejado de mirarme en toda la reunión y me ha dicho si necesitaba ayuda con el piso, él me ayudaría. Es muy amble ero me sabe mal, además Lovino me ha dicho que me ayudaría.

_**Día 5**_: Lovino no me ayudo, se fue a casa de su hermano y me dejo a mi solo cargando mubles. He subido la mayoría antes de comer. Creo que voy a llamar a Rusia por si me ayuda.

_**Día 6**_: Llame a Rusia, tardo muy poco en venir ayudarme, hemos subido los muebles que faltaban, luego hemos comido una tortilla entre los dos, Lovino sigue en Italia y Rusia no ha dejado de mirarme.

_**Día 7:**_ -"Papá, Lovino te esta engañando" – eso es lo que me había dicho Madrid tras la reunión, no le he creído pero en el fondo se que ese verdad. No quiero creerlo, ero Madrid nuca me mentiría.

_**Día 8:**_ Lovino no ha venido hoy a casa, dice que tiene una reunión con su jefe, ha llamado ha Ita-Chan, era mentira Lovino no tiene ninguna reunión, Lovino está en Bélgica.

_**Día 9:**_ He cambiado las cerraduras del piso cuando Lovino se ha ido, he llamado a mis hijos y les he pedido perdón. Lovino lleva dos horas golpeando la puerta y llamándome no le pienso abrir.

_**Día 10**_: Lovino ha ido a Bélgica a dormir, no le he visto en la reunión, quien si estaba era Rusia, me ha invitado a comer a un restaurante, Lovino nunca había hecho esto. Al final he llorado en sus brazos.

_**Día 11:**_ Lovino ha venido a nuestro piso, Cata le ha echado de patadas, yo no tenía fuerzas, él ha llorado y yo también.

_**Día 12**_: Rusia ha venido a casa y me ha traído flores, hemos visto una película juntos, me ha abrazado y me ha dado un vuelco al corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que Lovino no me abrazaba, pero me gustan más los abrazos de Iván.

_**Día 13:**_ He comprado varios botes de pintura, voy a pintar otra vez el cuarto que compartía con Lovino. Valencia ha dicho que es muy buena idea, he sacado a la calle los muebles de Lovino y sus cosas. No quiero verle más.

_**Día 14:**_ Rusia me ha pedido salir, ser pareja. Me ha pedido que deje a Lovino definitivamente y que este con él que me ama. He vuelto a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

_**Día 15**_: He cortado con Lovino definitivamente, se ha presentado en mi piso y hemos discutido, le he dejado las cosas claras y le he cerrado la puerta en las narices. Ha llorado y yo he llamado a Iván.

_**Día 16:**_ Iván se ha mudado de piso, está vez si ha tenido ayuda para hacer las cosas, Iván es súper atento, es tan mono. Hemos pintado el cuarto azul con las copas de nieve cayendo sobre un campo de girasoles tengo rampa en la mano por pintar.

_**Día 17:**_ ¡Por fin lo hemos hecho! Iván y yo por fin hemos tenido relaciones, nunca creí que alguien como Iván pudiera ser tan cuidadoso y educado. No he oído ningún insulto de su boca. Por primera vez he sido el uke, pero no me importa.

_**Día 18**_: Hemos ido a dar una vuelta por Madrid, hemos paseado cogidos de la mano y me comprado rosas, Lovino nos ha seguido desde lejos, lo se por que le he visto.

_**Día 19:**_ Iván me ha regalado un viaje a su país, me he puesto tan contento que solo he atendido a besarlo. Le quiero, le quiero podría decirlo tantas veces y no me cansaría. Tengo que comprar ropa de abrigo.

_**Día 20:**_ soy muy feliz junto a Iván no me arrepiento de dejar a Lovino, Rusia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

_**Día 375:**_ He ido al médico por los mareos principalmente por que mis hijos me han obligado. Yo ya sabía lo que el médico me iba a decir, el problema es como le digo a Iván que estoy preñado

¡Adiós Espamano! ¡hola Rusia espa!


End file.
